1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a lithium complex oxide, especially a lithium cobalt complex oxide or a lithium nickel complex oxide, both of which are useful as, for example, a cathode active material of a secondary lithium battery.
2. Related Art of the Invention
As methods of manufacturing a lithium cobalt complex oxide or a lithium nickel complex oxide which are used as an cathode active material of a secondary lithium battery, the following methods have been proposed so far.